Frialdad Accesible
by Kenniana
Summary: OneShot- ¿Por que has cambiado? ¿Por que ya no me amas? ¿Cual es esa maldita venganza? ¿Por que con él sonríes y conmigo te portas fria? ¡Por que maldita sea!, pero hoy no seré más tu juguete sexual, hoy te demostraré lo que siento por ti- quizás conti xD


**Fic - Cambios**

**Cap - 1 Resistir**

*POV´S NARUTO

- aaahhh!!! N-Naruto…. m-mas! m-mas!! - sus gemidos son como música para mis oídos, mi cuerpo reacciona por sí solo ante sus carias y solo me dedico a complacerla, soy su sirviente, soy su esclavo, hago todo lo que ella me pida en estos momentos, empiezo a penetrarla cada vez más rápido, tal como a ella le gusta - aaahhh!! - me encanta cada vez que su cuerpo se apega al mío, cada vez que su sudor se funde con el mío, me gusta cada parte de su cuerpo, cada rincón al que ella me deja acceder, cada célula de su piel me enloquece… tengo tantas ganas de poseerla realmente, de besarla y probar esos finos labios que solo empiezan a pronunciar mi nombre, de… - N-Naruto… mmm… - empieza por tomarme de la nuca con su mano derecha, y con la otra me contrae más; se que ya está a punto de llegar al clímax, yo también lo estoy, solo una última envestida y - Arrg! - Aaaah!! - ambos hemos llegado, estamos muy agitados… me gustaría decir que me derramé en ella, pero no es así, después de un tiempo de esperar a recuperarnos, salgo de ella y lo primero que hago es retirar el maldito condón que nos separa de ser uno solo…

Rápidamente me acuesto a su lado y solo opto por verla, se ve tan linda, tan radiante y tan sensual…

- Naru… eres el mejor amante que una mujer pueda tener! - me dice otorgándome una sonrisa; se que la palabra "amante" se puede malinterpretar en diversos caso, pero no lo soy; se que lo dice por como la trato en la cama… no quiero ser un simple juguete sexual para ella, yo la amo!, quisiera ser algo más para ella, algo más que un simple amigo y compañero de trabajo; quiero besarla en estos momentos, pero no puedo hacerlo, no por la tonta regla que ella se inventó para estar conmigo - que te pasa?, por que me miras así?

- eh?, n-no, no me pasa nada! - respondo al saberme estúpido y descubierto por como la miraba

- ummm… bueno!, entonces me voy a mi habitación!

- e-espera! - la detengo por el brazo, que iluso soy si pienso que se quedará esta noche, pero tengo que pedírselo - no podrías quedarte esta noche? - aunque sé que podría mandarme al diablo, aún tengo una mínima esperanza de que se quede

- ja!, acaso quieres tener sexo toda la noche?

- no!, no es eso… es solo que… - solo quiero decirle cuanto la amo!, cuanto estoy sufriendo por su indiferencia, se que fui un tonto al principio cuando la conocí, se que eh sido un tonto toda mi vida, de hecho, soy el mayor tonto que existe en este mundo… por que antes no me dí cuenta de su amor?, por que la vida me castiga con amarla cuando ella ya no me ama?, por qué no desiste con su plan de venganza?

- es solo que, que? - su pregunta me saca de mis pensamientos, solo deseo decirle cuanto la amo!, pero se que si se lo digo acabaré con esta poca relación que ella me permite al estar a su lado - Naruto… pasa algo?, por que no hablas!? - verla así me cautiva, sus ojos me seducen y hacen que yo mande todo al demonio!, ya no me importa que diga!, solo quiero que sepa que soy un simple mortal y que tengo sentimientos más halla de lo que se llama amor hacia ella, sentimientos que me han llevado a enamorarme perdidamente de esa mujer

- Hinata! - alcanzo a decir, pronto la tomo por la nuca y la atraigo hacia mí, le doy el primer beso clandestino de esta relación, se que está sorprendida, pues no hace nada por sepárame, pero tampoco hace nada por corresponderme; me separo lentamente de ella y la miro a los ojos - Te Amo! - le digo y la vuelvo a besar desesperadamente…

Empieza a reaccionar y forcejea conmigo para sepárame, pero no!, estoy decidido a demostrarle que en verdad la amo y la deseo más allá de una simples noches de sexo; muerdo sus labios para que me deje acceder a su suave boca… consigo mi objetivo y adentro mi lengua para saborear su cavidad… ahora entiendo, todo lo que me decía mi colega y amigo Sasuke era verdad, ella hace que pierda la conciencia y la desee más con el simple rose de sus labios…

Simplemente, es increíble!

Pero que!… empieza a corresponderme; acaso es una ilusión?, no!, no lo es… ella me corresponde con la mima intensidad que yo, eso hace que quiera volverla a poseer y hacerla mía

Hacerle el amor, enseñarle todo lo que ella despierta en mí… demostrarle cuanto la amo!

*FIN POV´S NARUTO

OoOoOoO

_Holaaaaaaa (si yo de nuevo! ¬¬) jejeje vengo con una nueva historia pero… viéndolo bien quedaría perfecto para que quedase como one-shot! ^^ o… ustedes que dicen?? Continuo??? Jujuju ^^ (aclaro: aúnque no sea lemon lemon, es mi segundo intento de lemon! jajaj XD)_

_Dejen reviews!!1 y perdón por las contis de mis otros fics!! ^^ esque ando en blanco!! Jejeje XD pero ya va! Ya va!! Jejeje =3 *Naruto y sus personajes son de mi gran sensei Masashi Kishimoto ^^_

_Entonces…_

_QUIEREN CONTI!!?????? ^^ O LO DEJO AHÍ -_- DEJEN REVIEWS! ^^_


End file.
